What Just Happened?
"What Just Happened?" was the technical eleventh but chronological tenth episode of South of Nowhere that aired on December 9, 2005 on the teen drama channel, The-N. Plot overview After nursing Ashley through a rough night, Ashley and Spencer are closer than ever. When Spencer comes home she gets into an argument with Paula over Ashley, pushing Spencer further away at the most critical of times. Meanwhile, Clay borrows Sean's car and heads to Nevada for a personal mission and Glen is on a roller coaster of his own, with some great news from a college recruiter, followed by an event that may change his life forever. Spencer and Ashley have there first proper kiss with each other and share there first night together. Plot Ashley wakes up to Spencer playing with her hair and telling her she stayed the night to look after her. The two begin to discuss their relationship before Ashley's mother walks in and talks down to Spencer, treating her as like one of Ashley's many female one night stands. Once she leaves, Spencer tells Ashley about her doubts due to Ashley's many lovers. When Spencer gets home, she gets into an argument with her family about where she's been. Apon hearing Spencer was with Ashley all night, Paula becomes infuriated and slaps Spencer, shocking the whole family and causing even more tension between her and Arthur who suggests they take some time apart, which effectively splits up the family. Glen hears from a College that they're offering him a full scholarship as long as he stays healthy. After a discussion with Madison about their future together, Glen goes to play some basketball with some friends but unfortunately hurts his leg and has to be taken to hospital. While at hospital he asks his mom if he'll still be able to play, to which she doesn't answer, however her colleague gives her a grim look, indicating that Glen's basketball days are over. After asking advice from his friends and family, Clay finally decides to go and meet his mother, who is currently residing somewhere in Nevada. He borrows Sean's car without telling his parents and goes and visits his birth mother. Sadly she doesn't live up to his expectations and seems a very bitter women who is unapologetic for giving him up for adoption all those years ago. Finally he leaves and is seen crying in the car. While at school, Spencer tries to get closer to Ashley and show her affection, while Ashley seemingly pushes Spencer away, angering her and causing the two to fall out. Ashley then seeks the advice of Aiden who tells her she needs to let Spencer in and stop worrying so much. Ashley goes to the Carlin household and apologizes to Spencer for pushing her away and invites Spencer to come back home with her to spend the night together. Spencer and Ashley get to Ashley's house and begin kissing before they finally consummate their new relationship by having spending the night together. Production Reception Category:South of Nowhere episodes Category:South of Nowhere Season one episodes